1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a gesture recognition system; in particular, to a gesture recognition system for transforming angle data of two-dimensional images into depth data so as to recognize gestures.
2. Description of Related Art
With the computer technology developed faster and faster, both the software system and the hardware system continuously have progressed, for example, the applications in the software system have developed from simple and basic functions into novel and complex functions. When the user tends to use certain applications or function items, the user needs to choose the item intended to be used via the computer screen and move the mouse indicator to where the item is located for executing. After that, the computer system starts to execute the application or function item.
When the user operates the computer system, computer/TV games, information appliances and the like, the user needs to utilize an human machine interface (HMI) to give an instruction to the the computer system, computer/TV games, information appliances and the like, and would also acquire the result generated by the computer system, computer/TV games, information appliances and the like via the human machine interface (HMI). With the technology developed, more and more kinds of communication means between the user and the computer system, computer/TV games, information appliances and the like have been developled. In other words, via an human machine interface, the information from the user is not limited in instructions that are given via a keyboard or mouse. There are many kinds of human machine interfaces that allow input means of voice, hand writing or gestures becoming popular with people.
In the prior, the current two-dimensional camera image gesture control system can merely provide two-dimensional image data for identifying user's operation instructions, and thus it can not provide the relevant depth data. Often, it needs two or more cameras to acquire the depth data, which may result in a huge load of system caciculation, more power consumption and high cost. Therefore, generally, the conventional gesture control is operated in a two-dimensional space, which limits the application thereof.